Solo eso
by Berith Yokozawa
Summary: Shion es Shion, con su calidez y su bondad, su irritante inocencia y todas esas particularidades que me asombran, abruman y que detesto por igual. / Nezumi's POV; Leve Nezumi/Shion.


Pequeño oneshot bajo el punto de vista de Nezumi, me encanta este hombre, y No.6 es mi más reciente vicio 3

Os dejo con el fic!

"**Solo eso"**

Soy una rata escurridiza y solitaria, con esporádica compañía buscada puramente por conveniencia. Simbiosis, creo que lo llaman, pero para mí no es así. Prefiero llamarlo algo así como `me debes un favor´. Huh, casi todos aquí me deben algo, aún si preferirían no hacerlo, y a mí me conviene que me lo deban. Es útil y eso.

Amigos, huh. Jamás tuve algo parecido a un amigo antes, y estoy segurísimo de no tener ninguno ahora. Como he dicho, siempre fui un ser escurridizo y solitario, similar a los roedores, tal vez los únicos seres a los que he podido considerar algo similar a un amigo o compañero.

Shion, huh. La sola mención de su nombre me provoca una vorágine de sentimientos contradictorios impresionante. Me molesta, oh, sí. Nunca nadie fue capaz de provocar en mí algo parecido, y no veo porque debería pasar ahora, pero la pura realidad, y es así, quiera o no aceptarla.

¿Cómo demonios se puede ser tan retorcidamente capullo? No me cabe en la cabeza que pueda existir un ente en el que quepa tanta inocencia y bondad, hasta rayar (y sobrepasar, oh, sí, con creces) la estupidez. Aun que hay que reconocer que, con todo y estupidez, es lindo.

Eso también me molesta. Nunca antes consideré a algo o a alguien lindo, a no ser que estuviera refiriendo puramente a un físico, pero Shion … extrañamente se me antoja lindo no solo por su aspecto, por algún incomprensible motivo sobre el cual no indagaré.

Supongo que es lo más cercano a un amigo que puedo tener a parte de los roedores.

Inukashi. Ella … es algo totalmente de Shion, y no pienso ponerles en el mismo saco. Es solo una colaboradora habitual, trabajamos el uno para el otro por conveniencia y dinero, y ya está. Es verdad que muchas veces canto para que sus perros puedan descansar tranquilamente, y que le dí mi palabra de cantar una canción por su alma, que teme con fervor la muerte, cuando esta la alcance. Pero eso no significa nada, no es cariño, quizá solo un pequeño pedazo de empatía que aún poseo dentro mío, y que de cierto modo, ella ha conseguido despertar. Pero como he dicho, eso no significa nada, y los dos somos conscientes de ello.

No sé que sentía antes por Shion, cuando me salvó (seguramente sin saberlo) de la pérdida no solo de mi vida, sino también de la de mi corazón. El me mostró una calidez que me abrumó, y me enseñó que la bondad puede existir. Mis sentimientos actuales (va a resultar que tengo y tal) por él no son más fáciles de clasificar, pero tampoco voy a intentar averiguar más sobre ellos.

Shion es Shion, con su calidez y su bondad, su irritante inocencia y todas esas particularidades que me asombran, abruman y que detesto por igual.

No somos compatibles, es un hecho. Jamás lo fuimos, somos demasiado diferentes, pertenecemos a mundos y formas de verlos distintos. Huh, este idiota tratando de enseñarme la cara tierna y amable del mundo, y yo intentando mostrarle la maldad y falsedad del mismo lugar.

Sí, le he llamado idiota. Por que lo es, de verdad que sí. Le he llamado idiota, imbécil que se empeña en querer ver una bondad que no existe, en salvar una ciudad condenada a su destrucción desde el inicio de su levantamiento. Se lo he llamado, una y otra vez, interiormente y en su misma cara.

Porque así soy yo, digo las cosas que pienso, casi siempre de forma mordaz y sarcástica, una sonrisa burlona adornando siempre mi rostro. Sé que incomoda e irrita a las personas, pero me da igual, no me importa. Así soy yo, y me necesitan después de todo. Huh, ellos saben, o al menos deberían saber como soy. Que soy una rata inmunda y despiadada, y que no siento compasión por nada ni nadie. Irónicamente, algunos creen que puedo poseer un corazón lleno de sentimientos bonitos.

Huh, ilusos. Yo no tengo algo similar a eso, pero se empeñan en creer lo contrario. No tengo la culpa, puesto que no les miento: la verdad baila desnuda ante sus ojos y ellos se niegan a verla, cierran los ojos o miran hacia otro lado. Bueno, supongo que en parte es mejor para mí y peor para ellos.

No, no poseo un alma pura como la de Shion, ni un corazón cálido en realidad, como quieren creer que tengo. No, solo … Shion me parece lindo.

Solo eso.

Y no hay nada más que rascar, puesto que, como rata escurridiza y cobarde que soy, no investigaré más sobre estos sentimientos extraños que me invaden cada vez que le miro. O cuando me da uno de esos `besos de buenas noches´, pero ese ya es otro tema.

No habrá nada más, serán solo estos pensamientos que a veces me asaltan.

Y se acabó.

~Owari~ 


End file.
